Hamato Venus
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: Venus was found in the sewers as a egg and the brothers and Splinter had adopted her making them happy but then she disappeared when they were all 11 and she was 6 but now at age 16 April met a girl, does she know Venus. Who is Mona and Angel, who Mikey and Raph have a crush on and does MetalHead have feelings enough to love some one name Silvia? and what about the Krrang BLUE ROZE
1. FYI

This is for giving proper copy rights to the picture that is used as a title cover for this story, it was made by:

Momo-no-Ji

And link to it is:

art/Vee-again-337038370

look it up, he has some pretty neat stuff there, and great pictures too, and even a few comments.

Also Rhea belongs to him, here's a link to a picture of her:

art/The-greatest-treasure-412529533

The 3 little guys under her will be added later, until then, its just her...oh and Persy, here's her link:

art/Meet-Persy-440578163

And if this is important, even though I doubt any one would sue me over this.

I do not own TMNT, it belongs to nick and writers, sadly.

That all I got to say, until then.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	2. Who is Venus?

April sigh as she walk towards the lair, she had just learn she had a project due tomorrow for school and she really could use Donnie help on it. April was so thankful for Erma since she had texted April the assignment because she had totally miss the day at class. After all, she was still recovering from the last fight from the Krrang, another mission she had went on with the guys. April had to admit, she was getting better each day, she was almost a full on Kunoichi. Soon April arrived at the lair, as she look around she saw Mikey in the pit, watching the Super Robo Mega Force, with Donnie near by of course. April always found it sweet how Donnie spent time with Mikey, showing that he cared for his brother, after all, she had a feeling that they were close. She also notice Raph punching away at his bag, as usual. Leo was surprisingly reading a comic book, not that he didn't read them, but he usual read in his room. It was Space Heroes of course. Donnie then took notice of her and quickly took all of his attention and gave it to her.

"April, oh hi, or I mean hey April" He said, trying to sound 'cool' she smiled at that. It was no secret that Donnie had a crush on her, and honestly she couldn't help but admit there was a reason why she didn't see him as a brother like how she saw the other 3 members of her family.

"Oh Hi April" Came Mikey sweet and innocent voice, April smiled at that.

"Hey Mikey" She also greeted; she also greeted the other 2 turtles who also said their 'hi's'.

"So, what brings ya here?" Raph ask while landing another blow onto his punching, covered in things to make it look like the shredder of course.

"Oh I just wanted Donnie to help me with some home work I have" April said, Donnie jump off the couch and quickly over to April.

"Sure I can help, what's you're home work" He ask, April rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Ahg it some stupid history assignment and I just learn that its due tomorrow." April said, Donnie however only smiled brighter, showing off his adorable gap tooth smile.

"Well don't worry, with me it'll be done in a jiffy." He stated, April sigh in relieve, Donnie was a life savior.

"Thanks Donnie," she said, Donnie smiled even brighter.

"Well….ah – thanks, w-whats your pro-ject about anyways?" He ask.

"Oh its about this roman goddess." She said, now trying to think. "I think I have to do a report on the goddess…..Venus, that it, Venus" April said smiling to the fact that she remembered it, however, the others reaction was one April was not expecting. She saw how every one froze from whatever action they were doing. Raph stop in the middle of his next move, Leo holding his comic half way up to his face, while Mikey and Donnie both noticeable shivered at the mention of the name. Every one then stared at April as if she had just said a un speak able word.

"Guys?" April said, now confused at the lack of words. Then Raph suddenly turned around, keeping his face out of the others view, as if hiding it while he went to his room, the slamming of the door herd seconds later.

"Guys?" April ask, now getting kind of scared.

"I…have to go" Leo said while he quickly turned the other way, his comic now on the ground, long forgotten as he made a Bee line to his room. His door slamming shut was also herd.

"Mikey?" April said turning her head towards Mikey, but he was already gone, heading towards his room, his door being the third one to slam. April then turned her gaze to the last person she had to turn to.

"Donnie, what's going on?" April said, now truly scared. Donnie gave April the most saddest look April had ever saw on him or any one in that matter. Then April felt more shock as she saw something that look like….a tear, in his eyes as he turned away.

"S-sorry April, I c-can't help you" He said so quietly, even though she could still hear how his voice crack in the sentence he said.

"But wait Donnie what's-" then the door to Donnie lab was slam shut, making it where April couldn't make another sound without it being muffled. "On" she whispered the last word to her sentence. April mind was spinning, what was wrong with the guys, she really truly was becoming scared. Did she say something wrong, no that couldn't be it, all she said was Venus, some Roman goddess, how could that have effect the guys. April tried to think of what she could do, then her brain came up with the only idea she had…Splinter. If something was wrong then he could fix it, or at least tell her what the hex was going on. April almost ran to the Dojo, she then slowly entered and sigh in relieve when she saw Splinter sitting there, meditating as always. April slowly entered the Dojo and then she kneeled down, facing at a 90 degree angle away from Splinter, something she learn from Donnie.

"What is it, April" Splinter ask, April sigh as she answered.

"Master Splinter, it the guys" she said, but was then interrupted.

"Are they alright?" He ask, worry herd in his voice as he open his reddish brown eyes.

"Something happen" April admitted while looking down "I don't what happen, but I said something and then they all just walk away, and I think Donnie was crying and-"

"What did you say?" Splinter ask, now extremely worried, he had mentally train his sons to not cry under amounts of pain or any type of injury, the only way for any of them to cry was if they were emotionally hurt, and he knew it would have to be something truly horrible for them to cry.

"I don't know, I just mention the word 'Venus' and then they all just ran off." April said, completely baffled. Splinter stop, shivering like Donnie and Mikey did, his eyes widen slightly at the sound, his ears even twitch a little.

"Master Splinter," April said, now getting even more worried. 'Oh no, not him too' April thought, hoping he wouldn't go away like the others. Splinter then look down, his eyes away from her as he then stroke his beard, sadness also clear in his eyes.

"….it is a long story, my child, its something that we rarely speak of, if not ever." He said, Splinter looking down, he stop stroking his beard as he then brought his hand down. He turned away and April then felt worry that he would then just leave like the others, but instead he headed towards the shelf that held some of his possessions from when he was human, including the picture of him and his old human family. Then Splinter kneeled down, he slowly brought his hands to the last shelf, which April had presume empty. But she look shock when Splinter hands rested on something, the wood was such a color you would have never notice it there, not unless you were mire inches away from it, Splinter stood up, his hands on the box's as he let out a big sigh. Then he turned to April and slowly walk towards her, then he held the box's to her, only he kept staring at the box's and not her. April took a guess that she was being offered to open it, so slowly April reach her hands over and took the box's carefully from Splinters hands. April then look down at the box's before she slowly open it, what she saw was one of the biggest shocks in her life. The box's was actually a music box's as a ballerina figure that was close to the lid of the box's spin to the sound of a nameless song where it open, but it was what was on the lid of the music box's that shock her. There was a picture, a picture of the guys, and by the ages of them, it look like they were at least 8, maybe nine years old. In the picture, they all look quiet different, and yet recognizable. Leo stood in the middle, being the tallest, he had a smile with his arms cross over his chest, not an unusual stance except for the fact he was wearing a slash from some old boys scoot uniform, making him look more like the 'good child' compared to his other brothers. Raph was next to him, he was younger and tide for the 2 tallest with Donnie, he wore nothing different then what he had today, he even had the same crack in his shell. However he was unusually smiling, something April knew was rare. His face, elbows, knees, and hands however were covered in tan colored band-aids, making one wonder why he smiled, but he did none the less. Donnie stood on the opposite of Leo, he was in a tie in the second tallest with Raph. He still look like what he did today, he seemed even more skinny though, but he was showing his ever so adorable smile on his face, still including his gap tooth, making it twice as cute with his smaller size. Then Mikey was in the middle, he had a funny face on him, his mouth stretch out with his fingers, tongue sticking out so cutely and in a little brother sort of way and his eyes going in opposite directions of the other eye. He was by far the smallest of the group, making him almost looking 7 years old, but he was still cute compared to any other orange band turtle buy far. And finally in the background was Splinter, towering above all of them, but his face showing of a proud and loving father, the fact that his beard was not the same length as it was today was the only prove that he look any different then he did at that second. But that was not what had April showing the most shock look in the world, oh no, it was the fact there was a 5th turtle, that shock April. April look in shock at the 5th turtle. The 5th one was buy far the smallest, looking to be four years old. She had a light, light, soft, blue colored bandana around her eyes like the turtles that surrounded her. She had pure light silver eyes that had a beautiful and wonderful shine. She had Mikey arm wrap around her shoulder as he knelt down doing his adorable funny face, probably being the reason the girl smiled so much. She also notice that spike was on her shoulder, almost looking as if he was smiling. April also took note how the girls skin was a light, soft green, giving the same soft feeling just like her bandana. Not last, but when she also smiled April took note of a chip in between to of her teeth, which would look like a triangle if closed. April was utterly confused.

"Master Splinter?" She ask, looking for him for answered, since the ones she receive only more questions. Splinter let out a small sigh as he look at the box's, listening to the soft sound the music made. "Who is this?" April ask, Splinter gave one more final sigh before he finally gave a answer.

"Her name was Venus…and she was my…daughter" April face was now completely shell shocked "and the younger sister of my sons." April kept looking at Splinter and the photo.

"I don't understand, I thought the guys were the only one who got mutated." April said, Splinter just sigh before carefully taking the box's turning it so he could see the old picture.

"They were" Splinter said, he close the box's carefully. "We did not find Venus until 5 years after their mutation" He said, then he set the box's on the bottom shelf once again.

"Did she also fall into some mutagen or something?" April ask, Splinter shook his head no.

"Not quiet, her mutation still remains rather…strange and a mystery today." He said, "But she was still part of our family, still our precious Venus" Splinter said that, his voice dripping with sadness and grief.

"How did you find her?" She ask, but was cautious.

"The boys had wonder off again, and when they return, they had come with a giant egg." He said, shock once again fell on April.

"An egg?" April ask, Splinter nodded as he once again stood in front of April.

"At the times my sons were eating worms and algae and seemed find with it, but they also seen human food on TV and such and when they found the egg, they took it here intending to crack it open and eat it" He said, a small smile on his face. "Then Michelangelo crack the egg and tried to open it, intending to use some of the shell as a bowel to cook it with since it was very big, but then a hand shot out. Every one had ran off except for Leonardo, and when they came back after fetching me, little Venus hand was gripping Leonardo's. soon she was completely hatch, and immediately had caught out hearts, and we have excepted her as family." Splinter sigh, April still having utter shock on her face.

"Oh, Master Splinter, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ha-"

"No" Splinter interrupted, "It is alright April, you did not know." He said, forgiveness in his voice. April sigh but sadness in her voice.

"So what happen to her, did she….pass away?" she ask, Splinter sigh again.

"Just like her creation, that is also a mystery. The boys had a Ninja test that was coming up, and Michelangelo was sick, so they had trick her to walk into the sewers, they only meant for her to leave long enough so they could practice. But she did not return, and after nearly a year of endless search, she never appeared, and my sons all blame themselves for her disappearance, which is why I never try to bring up her name." Splinter said, finishing his 'story', April didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry for your lost, Master Splinter" April eventually did say, not wanting her to say nothing. Splinter sigh as he nodded.

"Thank you April" he said, not sure why, but thankful for those words.

"Is there anything I could do?" April ask, hoping there was a yes, Splinter sigh.

"I had never been able to…talk to any of my sons about it…..nor have I ever had the chance to heal them properly, as you saw…never give them comfort since they never ask or came to me for it…but perhaps, you can try and talk to them." He said, April look at him, and then nodded in understand meant.

"I'll try my best," she said.

"Thank you" He said, April give a small smile before nodding herself, then she got up. After properly excusing herself, April left to see which turtle she could try to get to talk to her. She thought about how they all would be handling this, even though April had never seen them do this, she knew that if this was serious enough to make them cry, she could figure out what they were all doing. Mikey was in his room, probably in his bed, under his sheets crying to himself. Raph would probably not even be on his bed, maybe fall to the ground, wrap his hands around his knees that he would bring to his chest, and Leo would probably try to control it, so his brothers wouldn't see him cry. But knowing him he would maybe have something from Venus, a old photo and stare at it, let out a few tears, try so hard to stay strong. And for Donnie….he would be in his lab, lock in there forever unless some one brought him out. She figured the others would come out to eat and such….Donnie on the other hand would stay in his lab, not come out for food, water, or even his beloved coffee. April sigh as she stood in front of the door, she also knew he was probably the only one she would be able to leave his lab. April brought her hand up and knock on it gently. She herd no sound, and so decided to speak.

"Donnie" she said, she herd nothing. "Donnie please come out" she then herd something.

"Can't….." the one reply was in such sadness, guilt, pain even, April heart broke.

"Please Donnie, Splinter told me everything" April suddenly blurted out. She herd nothing and continued. "Please come out Donnie, I get worried sometimes when you're in there, you lock your self in and make yourself ill, please just come out…if not for you…..then for me?" April ask, she knew Donnie would do anything she ask, he would climb mountains, fight evil aliens, robot ninjas, discover retro mutagen, he would do anything for her. Weather he was happy himself, or she wanted him there. April stop to think about what she just thought…wow that was so, deep, so meaningful. How had she not notice that before? Then April thought were interrupted when the door began to open. She herd the lock on it unlock, and saw it open before revealing Donnie. He didn't look good. Even though she had been gone for 20 minuets tops, she could see his mask turn into a darker purple from his tears, his eyes already turning slightly red, he even kept trembling and did a sniffle every once in a while.

"Hi April" he whispered, trying his best to smile, but failing for sure. "do you still….need help for you're homework." Donnie ask, April almost ask. he was still willing to help her with her homework, even when he was obviously hurting so much, did he really care for her that much, April shook the thought from her head, she had much more important things to do.

"No Donnie, no I don't need help" she said, Donnie look rather shock when she reach a hand up to caress his cheeks. "Donnie, do you want to talk about it" April ask, the only thing coming to her head to ask, Donnie look at her and shook his head no. Even though April was certain if she ask harder he would tell her, but she wouldn't force him. "Then could you at least sleep on the couch" she beg "so you'll actually get some sleep in for you." April ask, she knew he probably would much rather go into his lab, but that was something April wouldn't allow. He always got ill when he was like this, if the reason he went in there made him cry she could only imagine how long he would stay in his lab. He best bet was to keep him from staying in his lab the first place. Donnie seemed unsure.

"I d-don't know April, maybe it would be better if I just stay in there" he said, April sigh before she then took his hand. Something if Donnie was in another mode would have made him jump to the moon and back. even though she didn't receive the expected response. He did seemed even more shock, while in his shock state, April took the chance to then lead Donnie away from his lab, and to the couch. Once there April carefully force Donnie to sit down, which he did. Then she grab a near by soft blue blanket and carefully draped it around his shoulders. Donnie took it, he kept staring at the ground.

"Donnie" April whispered, he seemed so sad, and if the only turtle who would do anything for her was being so distant, she knew the chances of getting to the others was impossible. She may be a friend, and even family to some of them, but she figured if their father couldn't get to them then she sure as hex probably couldn't. April was at least happy Donnie was willing to come out, and she could at least try with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" she ask hopefully, he thought about it for a second before shaking his head. April sigh, she wasn't going to push him, so she decided to do the next best thing. She slowly sat down on the couch next to him, then she gently pulled him closer to her, until his head was resting on her shoulder. April hope this would make him feel better in the most. Donnie was shock, but then slowly melted into the hug and comfort. She then felt his arms tighten around her, then she herd a sniff as he began to cry gently. Some might think Donnie as a baby, but April wasn't like that, and plus, she knew what Donnie was going through. April sigh, trying not to think of her…..it always broke April heart. So she held Donnie as he held her, as Donnie cried for his lost long little sister. One that would still be here if he hadn't agreed to trying to get her to leave the lair, even if it was only for a hour a so. A small part of him knew it wasn't his fault, for he knew he didn't know Vie would disappear, or is she would die or whatever happen to her. But it was his fault she left, his fault that she had gone out without protection, and maybe even sadness for his brothers trying to get her to leave. Little did he know all of his other brothers were thinking the same thing…..even though it might be in different forms, they're whish were all the same…..they whish their little sweet sister was their with them being alive, safe, happy…..and home.

OKAY THAT CHAPS DONE, I KNOW I HAVE LOTS OF OTHER TMNT STORIES I'M WORKING ON BUT THIS CHAPTER BEEN WITH ME FOR A WHILE SO I DECIDED WHY NOT. SO NOW HERE ANOTHER STORY, UNLIKE THE OTHERS THIS ONE WILL NOT HAVE A SEQUEAL, JUST ONE….BUT THIS WILL PROBABLY BE LONG…..OR ACTUAL NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT THIS MIGHT HAVE A SEQUEAL, WAIT, OH YA DEFEANTLY A SEQUEAL. SORRY ABOUT THAT. SO ANY WAYS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AND AH, WILL WRITE MORE, HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE REVIEW I LIVE ON THEM…OH AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. One Booyakasha kind of friend

READ THIS READ THIS

I revise this story a little, its mark where I revise it, should be easy for you to spot out

* * *

><p>April sigh as she walk, remembering the week ago event. With the new discovery of her turtle friendsfamily had told her, they now seemed to have gotten over it. Even though they were probably still in mental pain at the thought of it, and their reaction, it was still clear they mist their sister terribly.

'I know how they feel' April thought, even more sadness in her at the thought, remembering her sister….but April shook her head, no point in thinking about it. April smiled as she came closer to Mr. Murakami's, maybe some good Pizza Gyoza would help her. April smiled as she walk closer to the shop, but stop when she saw some one. April saw a woman kneeled down near the bending machine. April wouldn't have been too surprise, since it wasn't like she was the only one who went to the place, and it was still day light, but it was the way the woman was dress that caught her off guard. The woman wore a brown fedora, it was way to long for her, and if was long enough to cover her hands, since April could only make out the end of the cuff hitting the glass as if touching it and trying to understand it. April also took notice that the woman was wearing a long dark blue dress that covered all of her legs, and even a hoddie underneath the fedora that was pulled onto her head. Weird, but not the weirdest thing April had ever saw, and her 6th sense was acting up, but not in a warning way, but in a 'that's kind of weird' way. April took notice as the woman seemed utterly confused about machine, so April decided to help.

"Ah excuse me?" April ask, the woman stop before she turned around to look up. April saw how the woman had a scarf that covered her mouth and nose, including the dark sun glasses on her face, completely covering herself completely.

"Oh" the woman said, her surprise gone "Hello there, is there something that you need?" She ask, April felt slightly suspicious but then saw some pure blonde hair coming out of the hoddie, making April suspicion lesson.

"Sorry, its just that you seemed to be having trouble with the machine, do you know how to use it?" she ask, the woman appeared to think about it, judging April, but then decided she was trustworthy as she nodded.

"Yes, I just never saw a bending machine this strange before" she noted, before turning around to once again look at the strange machine. April smiled before she walk up to the machine.

"Its something for the restaurant" she explain, causing slight surprise, since when do restaurants use bending machines. "Its something from Japan," April explain more before continuing. "Its simple, you pick what you want to order," she said, pushing in the numbers for Pizza Gyoza, "Then you pay for it" April then put in a couple of fresh, straight dollar bills, "and finally you get your token and give it to the chief to he'll cook it for you." April said, proudly holding the token for the woman to see, the woman look at April and the machine, before she probably would have smiled, according to April senses.

"That's very interesting," she said, for her over size sleeve hand went into her pocket "Perhaps I'll grab a bit, do they have ramen noodle?" she ask, April smiled before nodding.

"Ya its A3" she said, the woman smiled before pushing the numbers, putting in the right amount of money, and then grab her own token, and never revealing her hand. Then she and April went in, after the woman invited April to eat with her. April was hesitant, since she had a sense of Déjà vu from Karai, but her sense kept insisting that this girl was okay. So April thought 'what the hell' before she sat down next to her. Mr. Murakami herd them enter before he turned towards them with a pleasant smile.

"Ah 2 new customers, how may I help you?" He ask, April smiled before sliding her token to him.

"Hi Mr. Murakami," she greeted, his smile got bigger if possible.

"April, I am please to hear you again" he said, April smiled before he turned to the other person since he herd 2 breaths.

"Hello there, who are you?" He ask, the woman spoke.

"My name is Rhea," she said, Mr. Murakami smiled as he nodded.

"What a very pretty name," Rhea smiled and giggled a little.

"Thank you" she said, he smiled brighter.

"Did you have anything you would like?" he ask, Rhea just remember before she then slid her token to him, her fingers being covered by her long sleeve. Mr. Murakami took the token and rub his finger over it.

"ah" he said, "noodles and Pizza Gyoza coming right up" he said before he turned and began his work. Once he began April turn to the woman who seemed to look at April as well, but her hood and scurf kept her from seeing her, April got curious.

"So…..any reason you're wearing a get up like that in spring" April ask, not wanting to be rude, but she was curious. The woman was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I was in a accident 5 years ago, my face and hands were burnt badly, I rather wear clothes then have people stare at me" she said, now April felt guilty about that.

"Sorry," she said, "I was just curious"

* * *

><p>Revise part here<p>

* * *

><p>"it okay" She said, "Now you know." April smiled as she nodded. After that the 2 began to talk, April quickly learn that the woman was 47 years old, surprisingly, she also had 7 daughters and 2 sons they were traveling with her business where ever it went for money. April told her she had 4 really good friends who happen to be training in ninjutsu and she was also training as well. Rhea sounded impress. Soon they were given their meals, April offered her a taste of hers, but when Rhea ask if it had tomatoes and April said yes, she then learn Rhea was allergic to tomatoes, that suck.<p>

As they ate, April soon had a curious question.

"So what is your business doing here in New York?" she ask, she hope it wasn't a personal question. Rhea stop and was silent before speaking.

"My daughter was here with her father before we lost connection, and another one of my daughters had gone missing, and we think she might be here" Rhea said, April look shock and now worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, do you think they're alright?" she ask, Rhea sigh again.

"I don't know, but once I talk to him tonight I'll at least get an answer, even if I had to beat it out of him" April wasn't sure if she was kidding or not, but she hope it would work out.

* * *

><p>End of revise part<p>

* * *

><p>They still continued to talk. If April were to judge Rhea at that moment, she would say Rhea was a good and interesting friend. Soon both were done and they walk out of the restaurant, both smiling and talking. They walk for a while before Rhea suddenly stop, April stop in curiosity.<p>

"ahh"

"sorry," she said "my daughter should be picking me up any minuet" she said, April nodded, and as if just on cue, a car came by. April had to admit she never seen a car like that before. It was the size of a pick up truck and look like a sports car, also being the width of a semi truck, then the door went up vertically, not opening like any usual car. And there was a girl. She was a black girl, but appeared to look like one of her parents were white for her skin was lighter, but she also had beautiful dark brown eyes, and black hair as well. Her hair was up in a pony tail and also had streaks of dark purple. She also had a demi jacket on with a white top that look like it had straps, and she also wore black or dark blue jeans. She smiled as she then carefully sat into the car, the girl look at April then to the girl.

"New friend mom?" she ask, a smile on her face, Rhea seemed to smile as well, even though April could not see her face.

"April this is my daughter, Angle, and Angle this is my new friend, April." She said, Angle look at her before smiling.

"nice to meet ya" she said nicely, April smiled.

"Thanks," she said, "and nice car" she also added, Angle smirk.

"Well thanks, my sis does know how to make a good car" she said, April now look shock.

"Your sister made this car?" she ask, Angle nodded while Rhea sigh.

"Yes," she said, then she look at the time and sigh. "Come on Angel, start the car, we have to go home or Ti will never get to sleep" she said, Angel laugh.

"Sure thing mom" she said, then she look at April.

"See ya April," she said, the car strange door automatically shut, but some how the window was down. Rhea look at April and she got the feeling she was smiling.

"It was nice meeting you" she said "I hope to see you again" she said, then the window began to close. April smiled as wave at her.

"Hope to see you soon too" April said, as soon as the window close loud music was suddenly in the air from the car. April couldn't think of what the name that song was, but she then smiled as she herd Angel.

"BOOYAKASHA! I LOVE THIS SONG" Before the song was turned up much louder, Rhea was probably trying to get her to turn it down as they drove away, how funny. April smiled as she turned around and began to walk to home, but 5 steps later and she stop….wait…..did that girl just say…..Booyakasha?

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER END, I FINALLY GOT PERMISSION FROM Momo-no-Ji, LINKS AND STUFF ON FIRST CHAPTER. ANY WAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE SO FAR AND WILL UP DATE SOON, UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Mikey history of history

April was still feeling the shock on her face as she walk towards the lair. She remembered when that girl…a girl she was sure had never met the turtles and yet knew the thought to be unknown to all except for the friends of the turtles word. At first April had ran home and look up the word, seeing if it were some funky catch phrase Mikey had just 'borrowed' from a TV show or something. But she found nothing, nothing that said that girl had herd the word from somewhere else, meaning one thing. That most likely, she had herd it from the turtles. But April still wanted to see if there was any way that maybe the girl could have herd it from somewhere else, which mean asking the prank master and Mr. Name-it-all himself. That why April was in the sewers right now, something that had become uncommon to her, she quickly lept from the stairs the led to the surfaces and had ran as fast she could to the lair. Soon she was in front of the lair, she was surprise to see she was slightly out of breath, or enough to need a breather in the least. That's when Donnie face appeared, he must have herd her or perhaps had just walk by and notice her. None the less, the purple band turtle came quickly to April to see what was wrong with her.

"April, are you okay?" he ask, April took a final breath before speaking.

"Ya I'm fine, just needed to ask Mikey something – right now" she said before quickly going past Donnie to go look for Mikey. She didn't want to be rude to Donnie, but this could be important, if the turtles identity was being so easily seen to the point they knew Mikey battle cry, then something would surely have to be done. April ran past the pit since she did not see Mikey there, and so went to the second obvious place…..the kitchen. And surely when she ran in, there was Mikey, he look like he had made himself his first sandwich. Which had about all ingredients of pizza with the exception of other things people normally put in a sandwich…wait was that a worm she saw? Shaking her head April then return to the task at hand. Mikey look up at her before he took a bite of his mystery sandwich before he gave her a great big smile that could usually brighten any ones day.

"Hey April, whatcha doin'?" he ask, April originally would have answered him affectionately but instead she was too worry to try.

"Mikey, I need to know. You know you 'battle cry' BOOYAKASHA! Right, well, where did you exactly get that word from?" she ask, Mikey look at her before he set his 'sandwich' down before he then did a thinking expression that would have made 'the thinker' jealous.

"Well…..I was reading this text book for an assignment when Sensei use to make us go to 'school' in the lair. You know, especially when he learn I didn't know what the warning signs said and fed Raph radio active goo from the old abandon navy yard" Mikey said, making April stare in shock, maybe that's why Raph was always so hard on him, she then shook her head again before listening again. "Any ways, like I said was reading this story about this guy who warn every one about some other guys called 'the British' were coming. And it also turned out he massacred a bunch of people-"

"No offense Mikey" April said, trying not to snap but she just needed to know "Why are you telling me a history lesson when I ask about where you got the word 'Booyakasha?'" she ask, Mikey frown.

"Well I was getting to that" he said before he then thought again before speaking "any ways as I said, it turns out he drew a picture of the massacre, but the page was kind of soggy from water so I was able to make out the words 'Boo – Ya – Ka – Sha" he explain, April now frown, she also read something similar, and she remembered the name of it was 'The Bloody Massacre'.

"How did you get 'Booyakasha' from 'Bloody Massacre'" she ask, since she couldn't help but ask, Mikey only smiled. Before April new it, Mikey stood up and made his quick way to one of the counters before grabbing a napkin and then opening a draw filled with forks, spoons, and ect before surprisingly pulling out a pen. Mikey then sat down with April looking behind him, she saw him barely write out the barely recognizable letters 'bloody massacre'. Then without needing to explain he then cross out the letter 'L' and underneath it put Boo, then some how, the water must have made the 'M' look like an 'A' and with the 'Y' it made it spell Ya. Then April knew the next set of letters in the text book have been unrecognizable of all letters, and was more of a game of what letter you saw in it, and for Mikey, he had saw Kasha. Thus creating the word, Bookyakasha.

"As you can see" Mikey then spoke, "It look like it was saying 'Booyakasha' and I ended up liking the name, even though Donnie explain it was called the Bloody massacre and blah, blah, blah." Mikey said, April nodded but then frown as she thought about it, so it was safe to say there was no way this girl could have gotten this word on her own. Nor the possibility of the text book mishap was possible, which meant that this girl must have herd it from the turtles. April was about to ask Mikey about it, but was stop when Leo came in.

"Mikey" he said "come on, its time for patrol" Mikey stop his babbling to look at him before smiling.

"Oh hex ya, just give me a second and let me finish this sandwich and I'll come" he said before picking up to forgotten sandwich. Leo gave a gross face at it before he then left. April then shot out of her chair and ran to Leo.

"Leo wait" she called, causing said turtle to stop and turn around. "Can I join you for patrol?" she ask, this caused a shock look to fall onto Leo face, then a curious one.

"Why" he ask, April only took a second before answering.

"I just thought I've been getting better at my Kunoichi skills and I want to see if I improve from last time" she said simply, Leo gave her a look before smiling and nodding.

"Alright" he said, "But then you better get ready," he said before he turned and walk to the pit to get the rest of the team. April then gave another sigh before she turned to see Mikey had just finish his snack and was surprisingly putting up the dishes. April then made her way to the pit. She knew something was going on and she wanted to ask Mikey to see if perhaps he knew the girl in secret or something…..but again she didn't want to get Mikey in trouble. So she decided on a plan. She would go on training and look around, maybe even see if her 6th sense could pick up something to see if any one was spying on them. Or if she found nothing confront Mikey in private…..after all she didn't want her friends known existence to be in danger. For who knew what that girl could do if she not only seen them and know about their existence, but get their picture or something and put it on the internet, that could be horrible. So mentally deciding on her plan, she saw Leo explain to the others what would be different about this patrol with the assistance of April. Mikey then came in and soon they were off, with one more worried look at Mikey, she then gave sigh before following….she just hope nothing went bad from this…she really hoped so….she would have never guess what would happen next, not even Mikey.

OKAY END OF THAT CHAPTER ENDED, SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, BUT NOW I AM WRITING AND I HAVE PERMISTION FROM PERSON TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH CERTAIN CHARACTERS, SO MORE CHAPTERS SHALL BE COMING SOON, UNTIL THEN. READ AND REVIEW, AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	5. Friend or enemy? You tell me (REVISED)

Another up coming gap between buildings came up but April, after much more training with Splinter, was now able to jump and land on the other side of the building. She had a shaky landing, but that was only her 3rd one, with was a major improvement in her opinion. Even Mikey and Donnie gave encouraging complements as she now stood on the other side. Raph and Leo giving her satisfying smiles as well. Now they stood on a random building as they stood in a semi circle.

"Alright team" Leo said as they all pay attention. "We are all going to be looking for Karai, so in that case, we'll all be going into teams. Now that we have April, I figured we can we can split into groups and I can join one as well." He stated, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Or how bout' I go on my own and you guys can go into any group you want" Raph said, Leo cross his arms.

"No Raph, its too dangerous" he warn, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Aw come on" he complain but Leo glared at him.

"Just team up with April and Donnie will you?" he snap, Donnie look shock but then smiled in happiness. Guess the whole Karai then made Leo feel conscious enough to allow Donnie to be with April, even if Raph would be there. Raph rolled his eyes dramatically. But at the end, he gave a sigh before walking to designated group. Once that was done he turned to Mikey who stared back at him. With a silent nod Mikey walk over to Leo standing next to his oldest brother. Raph, Donnie, and April stood together. April frown, she wish she could go with Mikey to help investigate to see if any girl indeed had been spying on them, but she saw no way of accomplishing that. But then she figured that surely she could still catch her even if she was with Donnie and Raph. So with that, they nodded when Leo pointed them to the direction of North while they took south and that they were to turn West when they went far enough away. And then to come back to this spot by going into a West/South as they would do the same with the exception of them going to a East/North direction when returning to the same place they started at. With that all said for, all turtles and human went to their said places. It had been 2 hours and April hate to admit it but she felt slightly tired, and much more tired then her 2 friends were by sure. Thankfully Raph was not giving her crap about her slow process and Donnie was only being encouraging. It kind of got annoying at sometimes, or the hate of feeling more like a burden. But she kept her mouth shut, knowing he was only trying to help and that Donnie was not the cause of her slow progress and was still helping her quiet a bit. Once they got to what Raph claim to be far enough North they began their awkward back track as they went looking for Krrang activity and Shredders thugs as well. Soon, they were going by the shredders lair. Even though it was dangerous, they also knew Karai might come back to Shredder place, since even in her new mutated form, she might be coming back for wanted revenge. Now they were at a building across they church Shredder hid in. April always found it ironic that Shredder would hide in a holy place with all the sins he did. None the less they look around, and they saw nothing. After a moment of looking, they all decided that it was clear.

"Alright" Donnie said in a hush voice "Lets keep go-"

"Wait" Raph, silencing all as they turned. Their was now a car. April and the others saw it coming closer and closer and then April gasp as she saw it. Then, it then parallel park right next to the building they were at and across they church. April look at the car. It was a sporty looking car that was pretty big, as big as a pick up truck, and when the door went up instead of going to the side April knew right away who that owner was. As she step out.

"I know her" April blurted out, that cause both Donnie and Raph to turn.

"You do?" Donnie ask.

"From where?" Raph ask, maybe a little too loud for a ninja.

"I met her a Murakami" April said "Her name was Rhea, supposable, I just met her once" They both nodded in understanding. They both turned to see her, she was still wearing the same brown fedora and hoddie, but April and the others couldn't see her legs.

"What is she doing in front of the Shredders lair?" Donnie ask, April shrug.

"I don't know" she whispered back, they were all silent as they watch her. Rhea then look around, they city was empty. Do to the cause of most of the street crimes happen around here with the foot ninja and Purple dragon and reports of 'strange' citing. Once she confirm she was alone, she then walk to the back of the car. She pop open the regular look trunk as well. She then took her fedora and then took it off. She still wore her hoddie, which they now realize was attack to a skin tight shirt. She had clear physical of a woman with a chest large chest and narrow waist. She wasn't wearing her scarf and sunglasses like last time, but April could not see her face.

"Damn light" she light surprisingly mumbled, guess their wasn't much light. What she did next was just purely shocking. She then raise her hand palm up, her hand seemed to big to be normal, but the hand was the last noticeable thing when a ball of light appear. It then floated in the air with a light blue almost white color. Every one just gasp as they herd Rhea mumble something about now being able to see.

"What is that Donnie?" April ask, just shock. It didn't look like a ball of light or some strange glow stick, she had just, made it appear, as if it were magic.

"I'm….not sure" he said.

"Well I don't like it" Raph mumbled as they watch what she did. She then surprise them as she then pulled out what look like a leather strap similar to Donnie Bo strap. She then took out another strap that look like one for a large sword. She then put them on in a crises cross pattern in front of her chest. There seemed to be things attach on her straps around the front, small things that look like they could be small knifes and other sorts fighting tools. She then pulled out what look like a quill full of bows and she also strap them carefully around her back. She then pulled out a black colored belt and wrap it loosely and yet securely around her waist as she tighten it. Which led them to see her tight black pants that were covered by a small piece of white cloth that covered her legs like a skirt. It seemed unnecessary but they wore it none the less and it was cut up the sides of her legs so it would not stop her from doing high kicks and splits and other similar things. She then began to take out random arm straps and leg straps before attaching them to herself. She was dress up completely as if she were about to head into the most bloodiest war in the world. She even pulled out something that look like a gun and place it on her hip, not suspicious at all, nope. Once that was all done she then pulled out 2 sword that look like a katana. That was strange, why have 2 swords when she only had one sheath. But then she place the swords together. There were gaps in the hilt of the sword allowing then to fit together perfectly, except for the gap in between the sword and handle. Then a large piece of metal came rushing out of the hilt where the gap of metal was, it went to the top of the gap when the sword was. Then a triangle piece shot out where the missing now appearing metal had just appeared, and the 2 more right triangle metal came out, making the tip of the sword big, shinny, and sharp, looking like something from a ancient roman sword. The handle also missing gap of metal appeared as it came from a secret compartment. The sword was so fascinating, Donnie would kill to hold it and look at it.

"What kind of sword is that?" Raph ask, how did it change from one sword to 2. Donnie was at a lost of words.

"That in creditable" he stated as he stared at the sword. She then reach into the car and pulled out a staff, Raph then gave a small laugh.

"looks like she a stick master like you" Raph said, Donnie glared, but April stared at the staff.

"Look at the gem in it" April pointed out, they all turned to indeed to see a gem made into the top of the staff. But even though it appeared big, it look small to the rather thick Bo staff. Also, the staff was made out of smooth brass, or some metal. Then she click a invisible button which cause a smaller size piece of metal to jump out, which happen to be a sword. Then another click and it expanded to what look like to be a sort of…..circle, almost like a dog a sort of thing a dog catcher. Then another click, and lightning surrounded the circle causing it to glow with electricity. She then click it back to a sharp deadly knife that now had electricity surrounding it, and finally 2 more clicks and it was the electricity was gone and the knife went back into the compartment. Then she did a little spin of it before placing it onto her back where the strap was. After Rhea check herself, making sure she left nothing off, she then place the fedora into her trunk and then with a wave of her hand made the mysterious ball of light disappear. She then turned towards they entrance of the church and then began to walk towards it.

"Damn it" April curse as the others turned towards her. "First Karai and now Rhea working for Shredder!" she almost yelled, thankfully Rhea didn't hear her.

"Well that sucks" Raph stated.

"Well it's a good thing she didn't attack you" Donnie said with a large amount of relief. But now he felt mad as well, how dare this woman try to deceive his April. But just as she made it to the side walk of the church, she stop when something like the sound of a phone was herd. She reach to her belt and instinctively pulled out a slightly larger then usual phone was pulled out. She flip it open before she press a button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she called, then she sounded happy as she spoke. "Ti (tie), what are you doing on the phone?" she ask playfully, there was a moment of a pause before she spoke again. "Oh really, Mr. big boy is big enough to call me all on his own?" she ask, she sounded as if she were talking to a 5 year old. Then she frown as she herd the voice. "Oh really, I'm so sorry, Mommy completely forgot. Well don't worry baby, when I come home I'll read you a bed time story, how's that sound?" she ask, the guys were now shock, this woman had a kid. "Yes, we can read that one if you want." Another moment of silence. "Well alright, don't worry, I'll come back with Karai, and if not then I'll come back with Shredders head, how does that sound?" she ask, another moment of pause before she smiled. "Don't worry, she might be in trouble but she isn't dead sweet heart, after all didn't you see Persy monitor, so we know she alive don't we?" after another pause the guys look shock.

"Did she say what I think she said?" Raph ask, the others nodded.

"She did say she had 7 daughters and 2 sons…." April said, both again nodded before Donnie then pulled out his phone.

"I better call Leo, he'll want to know this." Then called Leo, as he began to explain things April and Raph went back to listening to the conversation.

"Alright sweetheart I have to go, until then be good and play with one of your sisters," another moment of pause "yes and I love you too. Bye" after another second she then hung up before placing her phone into her pocket once again. once that was done she then headed to the door. April then remembered something.

"Guys" she whispered, Donnie however didn't hear her.

"Okay I finish calling Leo" he stated "he said he'll be here in a few" he said, Raph nodded.

"Good, now we ca-"

"Guys!" April snap. Rhea now stood in front of the door, she knock on it and now waited for some one to respond. "Rhea said during our conversation that she came here to find her daughters, she said one she had lost connection with her, and that another one had gone missing and was rumor to be here." She said, they both look at her with wide eye.

"You think she came here…..for Karai?" Raph ask, Donnie then frown while he began to think.

"But that doesn't make any sense, why would she be Karai mothers, especially with the fact her whole reason she was fighting us was because for revenge of her dead mother." Donnie said, Raph nodded in agreement, April frown.

"I don't know, but all it know I-"

_CRACK!_

Every one turned to the church, apparently Rhea had gotten mad at the lack of answer. So she took her fist and with impressive power smash her fist through the door, it didn't swing open. No her punch was so perfect it actually broke through only a small section of the door where a small circle of missing wood was gone. She then grasped the door and pulled it open with more impressive strength.

"How did she do that?" Donnie ask, by the looks of his and Raph face it was something impressive to marvel at. Then about 5 robots on each side of Rhea drop down, she stop to look at them. She then quickly pulled out 2 things. They were small and look like flat and circle shape. Then she click a button, and purple colored plasma blades came out, missing her strange looking had. The robots also look shock, if they could as she then crises cross her arms to where you can see them cross over her body from April and the other position. Then she throw towards the robots. The robots tried to dodge. But only 3 manage, one on the left side and 2 on the right as the others head were cut off. The robots then went back to their original place before their eyes turned into a bright red color. They then got ready to jump and attack, but to their shock, Despite the way she threw the strange Shuriken, it came right back and right through the remaining robot necks before returning to their owners hands. She caught them to where they would not burn her before she then click a invisible button causing the Shuriken to turn back into 2 flat circle shape objects once again. Then another one came out to attack her just as she was putting them away. She however step quickly out of the way before she then turned around and with a some how now appear small knife stab it into the head, causing the robot to get broken and 'die'. She then turned to the still open door and walk in, the only thing she held in her hand being a knife. Once she was gone Raph then stood up and then jump down to the street.

"Raph" Donnie exclaim "what are you doing!" he ask.

"I'm gonna go see what the hell this girl thinks she doin'" Raph said, he then surprisingly went to the side of the building before finding the building next door fire escape latter before running up.

"lets go" April said, now Donnie really freak.

"Wait April" he called, but April already ran without his consult. She decided to just jump the small circle of buildings that would lead into the secret way they could enter into the church with out the need of the front door. Donnie gave a sigh, knowing Leo was not going to like this, but what was he going to do. He would never forgive himself if April or Raph got hurt and he did nothing to help. So he quickly ran after his secretly love and brother. Soon he made it right behind April just as she was at the last jump before making it onto the church. April already had just jump across and he was right behind her. Now they both were quickly making it to the secret hole through the ancient church glass. Raph had already gone in.

"April wait" he called, stopping April.

"What?" she ask, turning towards Donnie, Donnie gulp.

"Can you wait out here, it's too dangerous in there" he said but April cross her arms, Donnie sigh.

"Look I know y-"

"No Donnie, I need to go in there" she said, she then gave a small sigh before explaining. "Look, I know you're worried, but I just need to know if this woman is safe or not. I mean…..look I'll explain later. But if she has something to do with the Shredder then we can all be in trouble" April said, and she was right. After all if her daughter knew the term 'Booyakasha', then that could be bad news if she actually did have a good connection to the Shredder, Donnie however frown.

"What do you mean in danger" he ask, April now groan in annoyance.

"Look I'll explain later okay, or don't you trust me?" she snap, Donnie now look worried before he then reach over and grasp her hand.

"I do trust you…just be careful" he said, April eyes look into Donnie brown ones before smiling as she squeeze his hand back.

"Alright then, lets go" with that they both ran to catch up with Raph. Soon April crawled through the hole silently before Donnie soon followed. She saw there was no one there with the exception of the Shredder and Tiger Claw, other wise they appeared to be alone. It felt so creepy to just see him being quiet and still as a statute with Tiger Claw. April moved to make room for Donnie, doing her best to be more silent then silence itself. They made no notice as Donnie crawled slowly next to her. Raph green eyes stared at the empty space, more pacifically at the door. Waiting for it to open and to reveal Rhea, or whoever that was which they saw. Then suddenly the door came bursting open and in came a fearful fish face as he then slam the door behind him. Shredder and Tiger Claw look surprise as he saw fish face gasping.

"Boss" he exclaim "we are under attack, she-" he didn't get to finish as this time the door was kick open with such a strong kick it fell down a few feet forward with fish face crush under it. Apparently he had hit some alarm as Rahzar had been running out, apparently he had some how miss Rhea.

"Where is she?" he ask, looking around, but no one answered and Shredder was now getting piss. Then what look like a dog choker came out and was force onto Rahzar neck including some of his floppy ears and he was pulled back. Then Rahzar figure was seeable when lightning came from the choker, causing him to howled and shout in pain. Donnie, Raph, and April gasp when the light disappeared in a minuet later he was kick out. He was barely conscious with several cuts, and bruises if you could ever hope to see them. Fish face had already squirm from being crush by the doors, one of his robot legs had been cut short, so he had a problem running away since he kept falling but he did make it to a closer position next to his masters throne. Tiger Claw growled as he grab his guns. He then held it them out and fired it them. He fired both a ray gun and a ice blaster, hoping to either burn the threat or freeze, or maybe both. But during a second when he stop shooting for his finger to again click on the trigger the same Plasma Shuriken. It came forward and then cut the tips of Tiger Claws guns, making them useless as the Shuriken flew back to its master. Once it was back, it disappeared. The Shredder was confused and now angry as he stood up.

"What is this" he shouted, no one gave an answer. "Who ever you are, show yourself, NOW!" a minuet pass before the Shredder would have been tempted to go and finish who ever dare pull what they just did.

"Please" Shredder then froze as he herd the voice, then groan as a figure walks out. "After all, who else can take down your men without even trying?" came to question as she then walk out. When the guys saw a foot, they all almost gasp when they saw it. It was a green colored foot with 3 toes. It look similar to Donnie and Raph, but seemed slightly smaller. Then another similar foot came out, and slowly the white skirt with skin tight black pants followed. And it then the expected woman like figure with the leg and arm straps with pouches filled with god knows what. Her belt came next, then her tight black shirt covered stomach. Then her chest with the straps and other sign of weapons as well was shone. Strangely however her face was still covered by a hood and from Aprils and the others position, it was too dark to see. But you could still make out flashes of green. It looks like it was another mutant.

"…..Wupo" came Shredders voice and her real name if they had to guess, Wupo look up, you still couldn't make out her face except for the same green flashes and the feeling she was frowning.

"Saki…." she said, then her 3 finger hands which were covered by gloves that were missing the cloth that would cover the fingers came up. She took her hood and pulled it down, so she could clearly see Saki. Donnie, April, and Raph mouth drop at the sight of the woman….or turtle. Yes, she had a clearly turtle like face like them with light green color skin (listen 'light green' is a real shade of green, look it up on Wiki it will show you), by her looks you would have thought of her as if she had been in the same accident as the guys had been. Her eyes, were also a work of art. They had a mixture of 3 colors. The colors were mix together like a beautiful and unusual sun rise. A mixture of purple and dark grey mix were at the top of her round eyes, and on the bottom part of her eyes had turned into a Teal color that covered the whole half of her eyes. They glowed so bright even the guys could see them from where they were. And the once thought to have golden hair underneath the hood was now a blue mask. It completely covered her face and head, and at the back it was fashion to look like it was real hair that had been tied into a strange, unusual, messy, and yet elegant bun.

"She a-" Raph mouth was shut close by April, since he almost exclaim the obvious loudly. Donnie almost did the same but stop himself as he look at her with shock. No however notice as Shredder continued to star at her. Rahzar and Tiger Claw also did not seem shock…..but they almost seemed, fearful? Shredder just stared at her as she stared back.

"What are you doing here?" he ask, not at all sounding happy, okay good sign she wasn't working for him.

"I came here for my daughter" she said, the Shredder almost flinch, a recent memory of Karai falling into the tank of mutagen and turning into a monster came back. He fought the urge to clench his fist, but then he thought. He had been having trouble with what he would do for finding Karai. But this woman…..or turtle, was powerful. She knew things that a woman even in her age should not have been able to know, even if she had been under major training since she was a baby she should not be as good as she is. But with the circumstances she been through it only makes since she could do what she could do. which means she could destroy the turtles and Splinter, while at the same time helping him fine Karai, he could deal with her realizing the truth and wanting to kill him. Surely Karai would not let him be killed, beaten perhaps, but killed no. He saw Wupo stare at him, waiting for him to speak. Finally he did.

"Karai….has been mutated" he said, it was hard for him to say it, Wupo eyes then surprisingly turned into small snake like slits at that.

"What" she whispered, Shredder felt real disappear touch him but he did his best to not show it.

"Yes" he said, "it had been when we were in battle. My enemy, Hamato Yoshi had fought her, and in the battle, had knock her into a container of mutagen, and had mutated into a mindless snake." He said, Wupo just stared at him. Raph and the others felt anger, what the fuck, he was trying to push the blame unto Splinter when it was fucking crystal clear it was all his fault. Wupo then look down, then the secret dramatic fire pits that line up the throne came to life, it grew hotter and hotter, and it began to turned into a form of pure, pure red color, not the usual orange and fire mixture it was. Donnie began to feel nervous. He had a feeling the Shredder didn't activate it, and even if he did, he was pretty sure fire was completely red like that. Was the Shredder trying to put the blame on them, so this woman would fight them. They remembered how she had taken out Shredders thugs so easily, even Raph had a feeling he didn't want to get this woman piss off. Then she turned, her slits so small you couldn't see them.

"Really Saki?" she ask "Is that what _really_ happen?" she ask, the Shredder smiled under his mask, with her help he could easily kill his enemy.

"Yes," he said, then the fire grew larger, as her first turned white from being in a fist.

"If that's really true" she said, then she reach down and grab her phone, she lifted it up and then quickly look at it. It was made to perfectly fit her as she then press a few buttons before then turning to him. "Then tell me why she would give me this message" she then click a button and held the phone out.

_One voice male message _

The Shredders eyes widen and the others just watch in fear and confusion. Then came Karai voice, and the most shocking message ever.

_Mom, he lied, that son of a bitch LIED to me. He not my real father, my real one was Hamato Yoshi. I was just rescued by him but I'm going back to kill him. I'm not sure what will happen, but know if you come then know what ever happens to me it was Shredders fault, all of it….and I love you, and tell the others too. But know nothing you say can stop me, he dies TONIGHT!_

_End of message_

She click the phone off and the Shredder look like he was a deer in head lights. Then, Wupo began to walk slowly towards him.

"You lied to me….." Tiger Claw took the moment to attack her, it was in vane as she doge his punch and then attack him so fast it was almost impossible to see as she then punch his head to the ground, causing him to be knock out. "You mutated my daughter….." Rahzar only attack her in hopes of maybe surprising her, but when he attack she grab one of his many and took his power and spun around with body and threw it into the wall, when he hit the wall she pulled out her gun lightning fast and shot him on the chest. He gasp, before she slowly closed his eyes from the tranquilizer. Wupo turned back to Shredder. "And then you go as low as trying to blame the man who apparently rescued her from what ever you had done to her…" Fish face did not want to attack her, but knowing his master would certainly kill him while this woman might just bruise him, he did a pathetic jump to try and in the least bite her. But sadly she lifted her foot up just in time and then stomp on his head, surely breaking a tooth and knocking him out. Shredder stood tall, waiting to fight as well as he could, this was what he had been fearing. Not only did he not want Karai to hate him, but he knew Wupo hated him, and when given the chance, he knew she would kill him. Now she stood in front of him, glaring at him as the fire still rose higher. He then tried his own attack. Shredder was indeed fast, being a ninja master he was naturally fast, but Wūpó however was twice as fast. As his fist went to land on her head, she completely dodged it with her whole body. She quickly brought out her Bo Staff and then click the secret buttons to where the dog collar came. In a amazing flash the dog collar open up like a mouth and then engulf the Shredders neck. The metal felt light but in reality was in creditably strong to the point it was nearly impossible to break it. He reach to the metal as she lifted him high with strength that not most Kunoichi would posses, for they usually use deception, flexibility, and a blade of the sort during fighting. But this woman, with her work many years of work out and other godly secrets, also hold the option of strength. He gasp when breathing became harder, the fires were growing and yet they did not spread naturally or on their own, they simply glowed on their own. She glared at him before with the press of another hidden button, and the shredder was force the yell in pain from the electric shock as it went through his body, the reason it did not kill him, he would never know. Once Wūpó thought he had enough she press the button before the lightning stop and the Shredder body fell dead, but he was still alive and conscious. She then brought the staff down hard, before she removed the dog collar and then had it disappeared. She turned to Saki as he stared up her.

"You're no better then a dog" she hiss "and the dog is insulted" she then reach down and grab the helmet that Shredder would die to protect and almost rip it off. She felt the helmet in her hand. The Shredder soon realize what happen and tried to reach out to her legs to take her out. But she jump up and then landed, her leg on his neck to choke him a little and contain him. "If you have her, then I demand you hand her over, and if you do not have her and hold prove to this, then I'll have Mona turn it into a melting bucket of metal goo all over the floor." She threaten, she place the helmet in between her side and her arm casually holding it tightly. She turned as she walk. The Shredder then tried to stand up, he staggered a little rubbing his now sore throat, his hideous face shown to the world. The strange red fire died as she walk away. No Wupo did not know what the hell was going on, but she excepted an answer in a week. She went to the door she had broken through. All robots and thugs taken out, she felt no fear as she walk to the exit.

The secret 3 spies were shell shock to say the least, they had no thoughts in their heads except for questions and next to no answers. It wasn't until Tiger Claw woke up and then slowly stood up, he then realize what happen and turned towards the door to go retrieve his master helmet. That's when reality smack them in the head and they practically fought to be out first, April, Donnie, and Raph.

Leo and Mikey had run none stop to get to the Shredder lair. Leo had just gotten a call from Donnie saying they saw suspicious activity and that they needed them to see it. Him and Mikey were kind of far away but they run as fast as they could ever hope to go. Soon they were there and they stood on the same building where the others had originally stood on. They had waited a minuet but no one came. Leo tried calling Donnie but he had put it on silence.

"Maybe they pulled a joke on us or something" Mikey mumbled as he waited for any sign of his brothers and best friend, board as you can get. Leo shook his head.

"No, Donnie wouldn't pull something like that, especially when it concerns any where near the Shredders lair." He said, Mikey didn't show signs of caring as he was just board. They waited for what felt like forever, until their was a sign of life. The door which they now kind of stupidly realize had been ajar was kick open, how it manage to stay in place was a miracle.

"Fucking lying bastard" came a colorful sentence from a woman. Leo and Mikey stood tall and ready as the woman walk quickly across the street. She walk to the back of a car before she then click a button on a pair of keys. It made flashing lights and the usually beeping sound as she approach the car. She then lifted the back open before she threw something round into the back. That's when they got a good look at her, and they gasp. The woman…..was a turtle, what appeared to be a similar mutation of a mutant turtle. They saw the blue mask that covered her face, and they saw the most piss off looking face in the world, and did her eyes have silts for pupils? Leo was shock when he saw her from the fact she was a turtle woman who had came barging through from the Shredders lair. Mikey shock was similar, but when he saw the woman, he recognized her as she came out the only one who look anything like that….was his mother.

'Mom' Mikey thought, it had been a while since he saw her face to face. Sure he spoke to her, but that was through a phone, and you can't hug a phone like you can hug a person. He felt so much joy he almost would have jump down while screaming 'mom' and run to her for a hug he had not been able to have from her for a long time. However, the sight of Leo shut him up, but then he turned towards her. Would it be okay to call to her, after all, Karai was really on their side. He hadn't been able to call her earlier. The thought alone came only 3 days ago and Donnie was recently fixing his T-phone. Maybe they would understand. Finally Leo spoke.

"Lets go," he said, this cause Mikey to look.

"What?" he ask.

"she had something to do with the Shredder, you don't come out of his lair like that without being connect, lets ask her some questions." Then Leo jump down, Mikey gulp, he really didn't want to do this. But he had no choice. So he followed.

Rhea grumbled in hatred, she wasn't sure what was completely happening. But as soon as Karai ask, then the Shredder was a dead man. Until then, she would show mercy. She quickly took off all her gear, she prefer not to drive in it, she only took off the swords, quill of arrows, and staff while the rest would stay until she was home. She had just taken off the staff when she herd to people behind her, or more like sense them. She could sense them freezing when they saw her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm in a custom, something I was working on all night, I know its realistic but its fake I guarantee." She said uncaringly, a bit of a lame lie, but you'd be surprise how often it works.

"Funny" came a unknown voice "Mine looks just like it" now Rhea frown, how many kids dress up as turtles. She turned in meaning to give a small glance, but had wide eyes when she realize what she was talking to. She turned to see Leo, clearly a mutant, she also saw Mikey, but didn't recognize him since she only saw his shadow. She rolled her eyes at him, another mutant, but his figure did not shock her, not in the least.

"Look kid, I don't have time, I have to get home to my son, he's expecting me" she said, Leo was kind of shock, he expected her to be shock to see another mutant turtle. But she gave him a board look.

"No," Leo then said, he walk closer to her. "Not when some one just walks out of the Shredders lair." He said, she rolled her eyes.

"I was having a discussion" she said, Leo now gave her a surprise look.

"About what?" he ask, Rhea felt kind of annoyed, when she was mad she had a habit to get mad twice a fast as she usually did, and she usually was nice.

"It was about what he did with my daughter, we work something out" she answered quickly. Look, can I go, like I said I ha-" she stop, causing Leo to tense.

"Wh-"

"Look out" she yelled, Leo turned around but had no time as Tiger Claw now clear figured showed, and he also had Mikey. Mikey form was being held by Tiger Claw large arms as they wrap themselves around him, while another hand held a back up gun to his head. Leo gasp.

"Mikey!" He exclaim, he quickly pulled out his swords but Tiger Claw grip tighten, causing Mikey to whimper in pain.

"Do not think about it" he said, his one eye glaring into Leo serious and furious indigo eyes. Rhea also gasp as she saw the turtle. At first she did not recognized him, but now as he was in the light, she felt her heart drop. There was Mikey, her poor baby in the tight grasp of Tiger Claw. Her warning had been too late, and yet now she felt anger. Leo was fear, unsure what to do, but instinct came to her. She turned and in lightning speed grab her large roman fighter like sword. Tiger Claw had just about to turn and order Rhea, or what the Shredder called 'Wupo'. But he was too late. She grab her sword and in a second of concentration, sent the sword into a fit of flames. She turned to the eye of Tiger Claw and Mikey fearful eyes. Imagining where the flame to go and through great concentration and the area she want to be struck down by flame came into her mind with in less then a second and then her eyes open. Her eyes still seeable, but fire now surrounded her purple/Steel grey/Teal eyes.

* * *

><p>REVISED PART<p>

* * *

><p>"You, dr-" before Tiger Claw could react to her crazy and almost impossible to see reflex's, Rhea took her sword and slash the air, but flames of red came rushing towards him, and hit its marks. Which included his head that held the gun, and his face, barely missing his only seeing eye. He roared in pain he clutch his face, releasing Mikey. Before Leo could react Rhea drop her sword and ran with Crazy speed. She then jump and landed her hands on Mikey shoulders. Mikey was shell shock as she did a perfect hand stand on his shoulders before expertly and in creditable bringing her feet high above his head, and then going down and landing a hard and painful blow to his face when he had stop holding it for a second. She release Mikey before landing on his face. She got off of him before she then grab one of the straps on hi chest and lifted him up. She lifted him high before throwing him high into the air, while he seem to float in the air, Rhea then this time jump and landed her foot Mikey on shoulder for a fraction of a second before then jumping up and doing a unbelievable fast spin kick before landing it perfectly in his gut. Leo (with the audience of Donnie, April, and Raph) just watch the less then a minuet action happen, unable to believe the impossible looking moves. Tiger Claw went flying and landed in the back window of a car in front of Rhea's, he was force through the broken glass in an awkward position. When she landed she turned to see Mikey about to fall from her jumping on him. She quickly caught him before he fell. She gently look him over, the others still staring at Tiger Claw who was KO. Mikey look up and smiled when he saw her.<p>

"Mom"

"Shhhh" she said, she dip her head down before she whispered:

"Meet me at Antonio's tomorrow at 11: 20, don't forget to bring Raph, and Mommy loves you" she said, then after another squeeze to Mikey form that lean against her and a kiss on the head, she gently set him down before turning up and walk away. Mikey took a second to realize what she said, before he smiled, it would take a minuet for him to calm down. Rhea couldn't speak to them, not until she and Mikey talk about things. Until then, she used their shell shock state to escape. She closed the trunk to her car before making it to her door. She quickly open the door, that cause them to wake up.

* * *

><p>END OF REVISING<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait" Leo said, but too late, she closed the door and turned it on. Leo went to turn knock on the window.<p>

"HOLD ON" Raph also yelled, it was followed by other comments from almost every one else, but then some unknown heavy metal music came on, then a minuet later, the car went flying away, as if some one had just bit her in the butt.

"Did you see that?" Raph had to ask as he, April, and Donnie had came running down.

"Was what she did even humanly possible?" April ask as she and the others before they came running to him.

"No, that shouldn't have been possible with the fire, metal would eventually, there's no way it can use metal as a sort of model for it to form shape" Donnie exclaim. Leo was at a lost of words, but them stop when he remembered Mikey.

"Mikey," he called before every one turn towards Leo direction and gasp when he saw Mikey on the ground, he was still knocking out the shock of his life flashing before his eyes, and the sight of Rhea. Every one ran towards him.

"Mikey, are ya okay?" Raph ask, being the first one their. Mikey took a minuet before he look up, and the biggest smile on his face came.

"I'm feel great" he promise, but Raph felt fear, he saw most of it. The fire, the life threatening position, and the savor of a random stranger must have scared him. He was in denial of what happen. He knelt down and held him close. Then Donnie did diagnoses and the others check him before Leo ordered them to all to leave for Tiger Claw or some one else might come soon. So they all went home, Raph hold his 'terrified' brother, but what they didn't realize was that Mikey spoke the truth. He did feel great, felt happy, felt so relief and other similar feelings. After all, who wouldn't feel that way when they had just seen their loving mother after a long time…and that he would get his whish to surely hug her tomorrow night, and maybe even introduce his family to her…Mikey never felt so happy in his life then he did right that moment.

OKAY END OF CHAPTER, SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND WILL WRITE MORE. PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	6. (AN) EVERY ONE READ THIS

PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, AND IT CONCERNS MY STORIES SO PLEASE READ.

IF YOU DID NOT KNOW, I WRITE MY STORIES BY GOING IN A PATTERN THAT GOES FROM WRITING A CHAPTER FROM ONE STORY TO THE OTHER, IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, I HAVE A TOTAL OF 7 STORIES, AND NONE OF THEM ARE FINISH. THE THING IS, ITS HARD WRITING DIFFERENT STORIES. ALL OF MY STORIES HAVE DIFFERENT PLOTS, TWIST, LOVES, AND IT KIND OF HARD FOR ME EMOTIONAL TO WRITE SOME OF THESE IN MY ORDER, SO I DECIDED TO DO ANOTHER DIFFERENT WAY.

ALL OF MY STORIES WILL HAVE SEQEUALS AND SO I CAME UP WITH A IDEA, I WILL FROM NOW ON WRITE A PART OF ONE STORY, AND NOT WRITE THE SEQUEAL UNTIL I FINISH ANOTHER PART OF THE MY MANY OTHER STORIES, NOT SURE IF THIS WILL BE FASTER, BUT I FIGURED I SHOULD TELL YOU THIS. THIS IS THE PATTERN OF WHAT STORY I WILL FOUCS ON UNTIL I DO ANOTHER PART OF ANOTHER. HERE IS THE LIST:

_1. Story one: Raphael daughter_

_2. Hamato Venus_

_3. My little brothers story_

_4. Michelangelo's Demons_

_5. The Guardians return_

_6. A smile that was never known_

_7. Too ugly for love_

THESE ARE ALL TMNT STORIES I AM WRITING, TRY READING THE FIRST ONE AND I WILL UP DATE IT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, ONCE I FINSIH ONE OF THE MANY STORIES FOR IT, I WILL THEN WRITE A 'PART' FOR ANOTHER ONE OF THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER, AGAIN, I HOPE THIS WORKS, AND SORRY TO THOSE WHO MIGHT BE UPSET. BUT I AM GOING IN ORDER OF WHICH IS POPULAR TO THE OTHER, I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND, AND WITH A NEW STABLE PATTERN WILL GURANTEE NEW UP DATES MUCH SOONER. UNTIL THEN, I WILL WRITE SOON ONCE AGAIN, PLEASE BE PATIENT AND I WILL EVETUALLY FINISH ALL OF THESE I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT. UNTIL THEN MY FRIENDS. ALSO CHECK OUT THESE STORIES IN THIS ORDER AND YOU WON'T BE BOARD AND YOU MIGHT LIKE SOME OF THESE OTHERS. TRY LOOKING AT NUMBER ON IN MY PROFILE AND I'LL UP LOAD MORE OF THE CHAPTERS UNTIL ITS DONE, AND SAME AS WELL AS THE OTHERS, UNTIL THEN.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	7. Mother, Brothers, and Fiance's

Mikey was happy, happy when he had seen her, when he had recognized her eyes….and yet he was shock when he saw Rhea. She look almost like nothing when he remembered her. When he had seen her she had worn a rust red colored cloth to tie on top of her head. And he never saw her with that staff before, and all that get up was strange to him as well. But he did recognize the fact she could control fire, and he did notice her eyes. Her similar to sunset eyes that always held such sweet motherly love to him, one of the things Mikey had been looking for all his life. And Rhea had so willingly gave it to him, being as egger to call him her son as he was egger to call her his mother. He loved it, he loved her deeply. And then he thought about the others he knew. He knew his mother had a big family, many adoptive children, and he only knew about 4 of the boys, and 2 of the sisters. He thought of the other boys as his brothers (which was kind of true) and he also thought about his other sister…..and his fiancé. Yes, that's right, Mikey had a fiancé. She was an interesting type of wolf mutant, who was an Angel, and who was name Angel as well….ah she was perfect. And knowing his mother, he would get to see her. Which is what cause Mikey to do the one thing he would usually have to be force to do….taking a bath. It usually take his brothers forever to get him to even think of taking a bath, but when it came to impress Angel he would do anything, and he meant _anything._ Once he finish cleaning his shell Mikey began to hum as he toweled himself off, happily making sure every part of him was squeaky clean. Once he was finish with that he then brush his teeth with his special kid tooth paste and even putting on deodar meant. Once he was sure he was clean, he look at himself in the mirror. He saw his super cute face, his freckled checks, and his eyes. But if really look at him, you would see his eyes were covered in orange paint. And not the type of paint you could wash off, no this paint was a special paint, paint made in by her. It was a symbolism of him being a warrior. The paint was bright orange that covered his eye lids mostly with a swirly design that stretch out from his eyes and around his checks and nose. Of course Raph had his painted on too, but they obviously couldn't let any one see it yet. So he then pulled out some green face paint, he had it slowly place over the orange parts that were not covered by his mask. He was careful to make it look natural as he could on his face, he always thought he did a good job. He put on his freshly wash orange mask before smirking at himself in the mirror. He look perfect, or at least he hope so. Once making sure he was wearing all his gear, leather belt like strap for his nun chucks (and secret water balloon stash), and the nun chucks themselves. With that Mikey walk out quietly out of the shower, as he came out he look around….everything was still and he sense no one. Using a stealth his older brother wish he used during training, he sneak his way out of the bathroom and was making a silent way out of the lair. But he stop when he almost pass his older brother room, he look to see Raph's room and thought about him, he then frown. His mother had look so different, almost completely unrecognizable, he wasn't sure if Raph recognized her. He then wondered if maybe he should get him to come….that was probably the right choice. Mikey slowly walk over to his red band brother's room, as he stood in front of it he slowly grab the door knob and turn it. He then open it and look inside, he was surprise to see his big brother standing right in front of the door. He almost look as if he were waiting for Mikey, his green eyes widen in surprise as he look at him.

"Mikey, what the hell are ya doin' up this time at night?" he ask, it was 11:09, kind of late for them. Mikey then look down childishly before he look back up.

"I was….I was…" he said now slightly scared his brother might be mad at him no matter what. But it also look like he was about to get mad at him for his lack of voice, so he took a deep breath and answered. "I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…..go see mom?" he ask, Raph eyes then widen in shock as he stared at Mikey, he really didn't recognized her it look like.

"When did you see her?" Raph ask, shock purely in his voice, Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Don't you remember? At the Shredder's lair?" he ask, now Raph look really shock.

"Wait, you're tellin' me…that was her?" he ask, Mikey nodded with a smile.

"Ya, she told me to meet her at Antonio's pizza, tonight at 11:20, do you wanna come?" he ask, Raph was still shock.

"But how…..I, how did she do all that stuff?" he ask, Mikey only shrug.

"She is a ninja Master Mistress" he pointed out, Raph shook his head.

"Ya I got that but, still, Splinter a master too and I don't think he could move _that_ fast, or do a 3rd of the fancy stuff she did." Raph pointed out, but Mikey just shrug.

"Well why don't you go ask her yourself?" he ask, Raph look a little unsure, that woman he saw was so powerful. True he knew his mother was good, she was always able to defeat him when they spared, but to be that good…it seemed so surreal. He look at Mikey before sighing.

"Fine lets go, but you better not be joking" Raph warn, no way was Mikey going to pull pranks when I came to his mother. He really hoped it was her, he hadn't seen her in a month and he only text her, and he still had to be careful, he didn't want Donnie or any one else to find out about it, it had to be kept a secret. He however felt himself happy at the thought, the thought that his mother was here, that he could see her. So he and Mikey made their silent way out of the lair and eventually made it to the top. Once at the surface both turtles went straight to the Antonio pizzeria as they promise. Now they stood on the building, at 11:19, and both were very nervous. Mikey was constantly bouncing up and down while Raph stood still, his arms cross with obvious skeptically look on his face, but there was also slightly hope this wasn't some joke. He however began to have his doubts, she wasn't here and it was 11:23, he was about to snap at Mikey where she was, when he felt something. When he felt 2 arms come out of now where and wrap themselves around his waist. At first he was shock and about to take down his opponent with a hand technique, that was, until he herd her voice.

"It been long time, Raphael" came the voice, its voice full of a Russian accent, so beautiful and deadly at the same time. He then felt something like a tale wrap around his leg, but he didn't feel fear…he felt utter joy as he turned around to indeed…see his beautiful fiancé, Mona Lisa. She stood in front of him, her hands still wrap around his waist. The woman before him was a gorgeous mutant in front of him. She was a lizard mutant with bright popping green skin and you could barely see where he scales showed the outline of an yellow front that shaped into a heart shape from where some of here cleavage showed from her tight black, muscle shirt. She also wore an black jacket that cut off a few inches above her waist line. She also wore some blue jeans with long black boots on as well. There was a hole in the back of her pants that allowed her tail to come out, that had both yellow and green colors together. He then look at her familiar face much closer. It was similar to a human's one except the absence of a nose for the addition of a bump for the nose. Her eyes were as though he was looking into a tigers eye, beautiful gold with slits that both turned into human looking pupils to a cats pupil. And her long hair was tied in a high pony tail, and her hair color was so strange and yet gorgeous. It was an actual strip pattern of black and red. Going in the same order over and over again. making her look like she had natural red or black high lights in it. She brought up her gloved hands, that only had 4 slim, web fingers that had retractable yellow claws in them. She wrapped her arms around his neck now as she then kiss him, he gently kiss back to her loving kiss. After a moment of enjoying the beautiful taste of her, he pulled back to take a better look at her. Around her eyes was her 'warrior paint' the same that he and Mikey had, but kept hidden from their family. But you could clearly see hers, it was a surprising pink, which happen to be her favorite color. The pink went over her eye lids before they stretch out and went to the side of her face to where it originally would have touch her ears, if they would have been there. She also had black paint that lightly covered the bottom part of her eye to give her eye lashes a dangerous and beyond sexy look.

"MIKEY!" then came an over energetic voice. They both turned around to then see a flash of faded blue demi that past before said girl then jump up and pounce on a surprise Mikey before he went crashing into the ground.

"Angel Cakes!" Mikey exclaim as he went flying to the ground. He lay there while looking up to see her. Now straddling on his hips was his beautiful fiancé. She wore her faded demi jacket with a while top on. She also wore dark colored jeans with purple stars going down the sides, and with the flash of old school looking purple and white sneakers. He saw her purple streak black and purple colored hair, her beautiful black color eyes, and even her warrior paint. Sometimes she would cover it up when she was having fun, but during a fight it was off to show her 'warrior spirit'. It was a bright purple the covered her eye lids that went down the side of her cheeks with some white near the bottom and the top of her eye lids, a beautiful site indeed. Mikey sigh happily as he then made out her tail, her beautiful black wolf tail with natural purple high lights like her hair, and on top of her head were 2 black wolf ears with purple tips at the end. Angel had 3 forms she could turn into. She could turn either fully human, or being human with wolf ears and tail, or into a large, very large full size wolf. He also notice the ear buds that had to be in her ears 24/7, specially made so it wouldn't mess with her hearing of course. He smiled as she then kiss him right on the lips, kissing him so hard he almost felt like he was flying. She finally pulled back as she smiled, her wolf tail waving back and forth to show how happy she was.

"Mikey! I miss you so much, are you okay, did you miss me, I miss you a lot, how are you?" she ask, mixing up her sentence in a strange way, sometimes people wondered if she was part squirrel mutant, but he was pretty sure she was purely wolf, a beautiful wolf. Raph rolled his eyes at the sight, of course there was Angle over enthusiastic as usual. He then pulled away from Mona until he just had his arms around her shoulder, she had a similar look too.

"Raph!" Came another voice, Raph turned around before he was then tackled into a hug, well, the best hug tackle a 10 year old boy could do, or a 10 year old mutant could do, any ways. Raph smirk as he look down. There on his leg was one of his best friend, Jack. Jack was a 10 year old mutant that was a pale color blue with a blackish green shell and a pale white plastron. And his one eyes was pure yellow with a black pupil, and his other eye. Was more like a machine, he had an accident so one of his other sisters had made his missing eye into a mechanical one. It was now a red monocle like eye with some silver covering to cover the precious wiring and soft skin around his eye. He actually look just like Leo, exactly like Leo. And that was because, he was Leo clone, but Raph already knew that, and he had no problem with it. He was pretty neat looking actual, and an awesome friend for a 10 year old, and especially with some one who DNA is base off his 'fearless' leader.

"Hey Jack, how are you?" he ask, Jack then pulled back as he look up at Raph, smiling the whole time.

"Pretty good, how are you doing?" he ask, Jack just grin, Raph smirk, Jack was a bit of a trouble maker.

"Very good," he smirk, Mona rolled her eyes.

"More like very bad" she pointed out, Jack just grin.

"Hi Jack," Mikey greeted while still trap by his girlfriend, Jack turned and frown at Mikey.

"Hey air hear" he said, he usually wasn't happy when guys were touching his big sisters, but he made an exception with Raph, Mikey, it was so and so.

"Be nice, Jack" Angel warn.

"He was being nice" then came another voice, coming in defense of his little brother. Angel look up from her trap boyfriend. Above her was her other big brother. He was hug, to say in the least. The turtle now standing on the other side of the building was 7 feet tall, weighing 350 pounds, and pretty muscular considering. He was dark, dark purple with a rather similar look to Mikey and Raph brainy brother Donnie. He had spikes on his head making him look like he had a Mohawk that went down his pure black shell (with a pale silver plastron) and went down the middle of his tail. He kind of look like a mixture of a dinosaur and turtle. And his eyes were a pale dark blue as well. And his cheeks and some of his jaw was metal, with seeable red lights showing his red wire like cheeks, which match perfectly with his spike covered black shell. His clawed hands cross over his front, a playful smirk on his face.

"Hi Lewis" Mikey greeted, still being trap by Angel, he frown at that, he was very protective of his sisters, and didn't like any one near them, but he didn't complain for their sakes. But that didn't mean he had to be nice about it either.

"Hey" he mumbled, clearly not happy, and not the nicest he could be.

"Hey Lewis" Raph said, he knew Lewis didn't like him being with Mona and he especially didn't like Mikey being with Angel.

"Quit acting like a baby about it" came another voice, not harsh, but just as if pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, its kind of annoying when you do that" another voice also pointed out. Every one turned to look at the 2 other figures. The first one they notice was the 'clone' of Raph. He was huge, going almost 7,10 fee tall. He weigh almost 400 pounds and had huge muscles, even though he didn't work out nearly as much as Lewis did. His name was Rudolph, or Rudy for short. He had bright red skin with dark slashes on his arms and legs. He had a dark blue shell with some of the tips having points on them. He also had a pale yellow plastron and an electronic hand, since he had lost his real hand. His face was similar looking to Raph with the exception of having white spikes on his head, 3 out of 6 of them were cut short. He also had clawed hands like his brothers as well. The one known as Mikey clone stood next to him. He had bright yellow colored skin with a dark blue, spiky shell and pale white plastron. He was 6,11 being the shortest while also being the 3rd strongest. He had a sharp teeth like the others but also had a long tongue that had a bad habit of sticking out all the time. He however still look rather formal as he stood there next to Rudy, his name was also Alvin. Mikey look happy as Angle finally move back so he could in the least sit up. She sat next to him, looking like a sitting dog as she look at him, she was kind of cute and she sat like that, especially with her head tilted to the side. Raph smirk as he saw them all, he knew them all, recognizing the 6 mutants he had spent what felt like 10 years, when in this dimension, it had only been 10 seconds. He look around, wondering if she was here.

"Where's mom?" Mikey ask, enthusiastic as always. Then they herd a lovely giggle as they all turned to the woman who made that giggle. They turned to see her, standing before them. Rhea look much different compared to her 'battle' uniform. She now wore a simple and yet pretty light blue and white pattern shirt. With some perfect matching jeans that went perfectly with the shirt. She also had a bright yellow belt on her waist as well. Her face was also covered by the now recently added regular blue mask that was shape to look like she had tied her 'hair' in a fancy pony tail that went off her shoulder. She smiled beautifully as she look at Mikey and Raph. You could see her design on her face, though the mask covered it her design would be a nice bright blue. It went over her eye lids and would stretch up to her forehead, it look similar to Karai design with a few difference to it. Mikey stood up with Angle following his lead, he smiled as he ran to her. Rhea giggled as she open her arms and Mikey then flung his hands around her.

"Mom" he exclaim as he buried his head into her shoulder, she gave another loving laugh as she then wrap her arms around his neck.

"My baby, are you okay?" she ask, Mikey nodded as she held him. "Oh I miss you so much," she admitted while she pulled back. She stop to then rest her hands on his cheeks. Checking his face to make sure he was completely un harm. She smiled at seeing how cute he look, the cutest little turtle she ever did saw.

"Mom, mom, guess what I have?" he ask, a happy little smile on his face.

"What?" she ask, Mikey then reach into his belt and then pulled out before her….a picture. Rhea look shock as she slowly then grab the picture that was presented to her. She look to see a white piece of paper with a beautiful picture. It was of her, and Mikey, they were both holding hands and there was the sun shining bright. Rhea felt her heart jump with joy at the picture, she always loved it when her babies did something like that.

"Oh Mikey, its gorgeous" she said before wrapping him in another hug, Angle gave an 'awwe' while the others just rolled their eyes playfully at Mikey. Once that was done, Rhea then walk over to Raph, Raph was still looking at her. It was amazing how a simple change of color to her mask and he didn't even recognize her…but then again it was kind of hard to believe of what they did. Rhea walk over as Mona release her hold on him, giving him enough room to hug him if she wanted too. She then brought her hands up and gave him a hug, Raph didn't even try to stop it. He knew he couldn't have stop it even if he tried his hardest, and besides, he didn't want to stop it. He had miss her, even if he would admit it, he was only thankful the others didn't make fun of him for it. After all they also were hug like this nearly every day, so he was safe. He slowly rested his hands onto her back, returning the hug she was giving him. She then kiss him on the forehead, since she was rather tall. Being about 6,9, the same height as Alvin. After the kiss she pulled back to look at his face. Raph felt slightly shy but she none the less took her hands to rest them on his cheeks, also checking his face in reassure herself that he was indeed safe and wasn't harm from the month she had been absent. "I miss you Raph" she said before giving him another hug, Raph felt twice as calm, she just knew what to say to him. She knew exactly what to say to calm him, to make him feel safe and happy and…loved, which she also knew he had a problem remembering when dealing with his friends and family. Just like any mother should know their child.

"When did you guys get here?" Mikey ask, Jack was the first to speak.

"About a week ago, we came here to look for Karai" he admitted, Raph slightly frown. Turned out Karai had a step mother, Rhea, as you could guess. He couldn't believe it honestly when he had first discovered it, after all. Her whole reason of coming to kill them was because she wanted revenge on her mother. And yet according to every one (including Mona) she and Rhea were close. But according to Rhea she did it more out of the fact she blame them for the fact the Shredder was a 'distant' father, causing her to blaming them for not being able to bond with her father as much as she whish she could have. He had been skeptically when he first met her, which was when Mona had actually saved them from the Krrang. He had been unsure, but it felt like 10 years to him of knowing her, he had complete trust in her that she would not be tray them, completely trusting her. And as if appeared she didn't let him down. after they all greeted each other more formally, and seeing how they were doing, Lewis then ask them a question.

"Do you know what happen to Karai?" he ask, despite how big their family was, they were close. And this included the fact that their family held about 22 kids not including the 2 of them. But he sigh, Mona stood beside him with a curious look as well, the 2 of them were actually quiet close as sisters, and so he and Mikey began to explain what happen to Karai to Rhea and there other brothers, fiancé's, mother, and sisters.

ALRIGHT, CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE THE BEST BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AND YOU UNDERSTAND IT MORE AS I WRITE MORE. UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	8. Donnie's Sisters

_**MUST READ MUST READ!**_

PLEASE KNOW THE REVIOUS CHRACTERS IN THE LAST CHAPTER WERE THE DARK TURTLES FROM THE 2003 SERIOUS. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE LOOK THEM UP, WIKI IS A GOOD SITE TO CHECK IT OUT ON. OTHER WISE ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em>What are we going to do?" <em>

Raph frown at the sound of the annoying sound of the stupid TV playing the most stupidest show in the world. He could honestly not understand what his brother saw in that show, it was horrible, just horrible. He would almost rather watch 'My little pony' then this, almost. But no he got stuck listening to it while he tried his best to read his comic book, but it was in vein. He sigh as he sat it down, his room had a draft in it so he didn't like spending time in there a lot. But sadly there was nothing peaceful to do, and training or playing video games get tiring after a while and it was Leo turn to pick whatever he wanted to watch on TV. Making it sadly boring beyond board, he just sigh as he set down his comic book. His mind drifted to yesterdays events, when he saw his mother, and his fiancé, and his brothers and sister that he knew. It had been so great to see them, even if he had only seen them a month ago, he still didn't like to be separated. He would feel the same way if he hadn't seen any of his brothers or father here with him. He just hated being separated, despite what you might think his attitude might suggest. He just whish he could have spent more time. He only got to spend 2 hours with them, and in his mind that wasn't enough to time to spend with his family. After he explain the whole 'Karai' thing he was sure he never saw his mom so piss before. She look like she could have killed, and no joke. He remembered how at first he had tried to distain himself, thinking she would betray him, but she didn't. And he learn to care and trust all of them, after all, being with them for 10 years kind of helped him to trust him. And he loved them all, especially Mona, his beautiful fiancé. He felt such happiness to know her, to have her, it was awesome, and so surreal. He sometime thought it was some freaky dream, but not any more. Now he was sure everything he knew was real. That his 4 brothers (that he knew of), 1 sister (that he knew of), and his mother was all real. And he could only imagine how Mikey felt, his little brother look twice as happy as he ever did, and he wasn't sure that was even possible before he had met Angle…..lets just say those 2 were made for each other.

"By guys, we'll be back" then came his nerdy brothers voice. He look back to see Donnie and April about to head out…..he had mix feelings about Donnie and April dating. At first he thought his little brother was destine to have a broken heart, but after meeting Mona, who had once been human. And yet she still loved him, he just wasn't sure. Maybe April might love him back, but then there was Casey. True Casey wasn't the greatest boyfriend April could have, compared to Donnie, he would have easily thought April would go for Casey…but then again, females were not the easiest things to understand. At the end he just decided to stop teasing him about it and just hope for the best for him. True he might seem mean at times, but hey, he still loved his brothers and wanted them happy, and he just hoped Donnie would end up happy. He watch Donnie walk away, planning on walking April home in hopes to 'hang out' with her, as he thought. He just turned and look back at his now not at all interesting magazine…..why did things have ta be so complicated.

Donnie sigh as he began to walk home. He had just walk April home, and she had seemed distant, which hurt….a lot. He didn't understand why she had been distant…..he had thought he had been fairly nice…he just didn't understand women. It was the worlds biggest secret and no one would ever be able to understand them, not even Einstein could figure them out. But what was he to expect. He was a freak, in love with a human girl, a beautiful human girl while he was a freakish nerd. And he got no support at home, even Mikey didn't think he had a shot, and that also got to him. Of course, he did have some support, but he only got it through the internet. It just wasn't the same as having a physical person next to him to talk to. He quickly pulled out his phone, it was 10:30, every one would probably be in bed by the time he got home….no one to say good night too. Some times he felt so….unappreciated, so one who was only used for his technology. I mean, other then the few complicate, his brothers never seemed to really remember how it was because of him they had the life he had. The technology he made, for the fridge, TV, everything, and they can't do something as simple as giving him support? He sigh, he couldn't completely blame them, after all, for all he knew if he was in their position he could as easily take them for granted. It was hard to remember how some one was lucky at times, but still he whish he had some support….but where was he going to get any?

"AAHHHH!" Donnie suddenly exclaim as he then began to slip on the ground. While his toes now felt twice as cold, what the? He look down just barely able to stay stable as he then recognized what he was standing on. He was standing on 3 inch thick ice the stretch through the whole half of the building. What on earth was ice doing here in the middle of July?

"YOO-WHOO" Suddenly came of voice of cheering, a voice he easily recognized, but he couldn't believe who he herd.

"La?" he ask out loud, he turned as if he could follow the sound. He then noticed the other building. It was a few buildings away but he could see the edges of buildings that were frozen. He saw how the ice looking so perfect and beautiful in the moon light. He then look closer to see a figure…he recognized her. There was Nula, and there was Aurora, and Persy…his sisters. He couldn't believe it, they were here, what were they doing in New York. But his mind didn't even care when he then saw Persy, she came skating by the edge, doing a perfect figure 8 as she came by. He smiled….it really was them, maybe he could see them. With that thought in mind Donnie then jump off the edge and then went from building to building until he finally made it one building away from them, he could now see them clearly.

The oldest of them was La, she was an interesting one. She was a turtle as well, except she didn't look like him, or like any form of a usual turtless. No instead of having the usual green skin….she was actually missing skin, or some of it. You see, her skin was naturally white, but there were parts of her that were bone hard. Like her hands and legs were supper hard, and they felt like bone. And even some of her head and chest were bone. And her eyes, they were black with a pure golden pupil, not the usual by far, she look more like a skeleton, but she was a sweet heart none the less. Very kind, caring, and probably one of the best big sisters a guy could ask for. Right now she was wearing a spaghetti strap lavender shirt with some black pants. And long redish/pink color cloth that covered her feet and hands in similar fashion of the bandages on his feet and hands, except the cloth went up to her elbows. She also had a redish/pink color mask that went over the top of her face. She kept it in a short, cut off fashion, similar to Mikey's mask, except the fact it was tied to the side of her head, and being pink making it look girly.

The second oldest was Nula, she had bright red colored skin, while having a grey shell and a white plastron. She also had beautiful red colored eyes as well. She was a calm, quiet girl who was usually shy, but was good at sewing and baking, and she was a great listener with usually great advise. She was wearing a black colored hoddie with some tight black pants. She also wore a plum colored mask as well that covered her whole head while tying off in the back in a similar way as he tied his. She was sitting on the side lines, smiling as she watch the others play.

The 3rd oldest was Aurora, she had so black skin it look smooth and even a little blue, and in the moon light it was beautiful. But despite her look she was one hell of an athlete. She was usually into any sport, really competitive, and yet she was also kind when she wanted to be. She right now was wearing a pink camo pattern muscle shirt with tan taki pants. She also had similar cloth that was in fashion to the ones on his feet and some long glove like clothes on her hands that went to her elbows and didn't cover her finger tips. They were all deep purple that went perfectly with her skin. She also had a mask on her head that didn't cover her whole head and was tied in a high pony tail with a pretty cherry blossom in it. She smiled as she then skated faster before jumping and doing a perfect spin before landing beautifully on the ground, her leg in the air slightly like a real ballerina skater.

The final member of Donnie secret sisters was Persy, she was the most 'normal' look turtle, looking similar to him having no skin difference. Her skin was a nice light green (this is a real shade of green, look it up and wiki) that went perfectly with her shell that was smaller then his as well as having smoother edges making her look for feminism. She right now wore a nice light pink blouse with short sleeves that went perfectly with white knee length shorts. She also had pink covers where he put bandages on her feet and the ones on her arms that went up to her elbow. She was 8 almost 9 years old. She also wore a light, girly pink bandana that only covered her eyes and the back of her head. She had it up in a big, fluffy pony tail that went down about half way to her shell. She was innocent and cute looking and the ideal little sister every one would want. She also had cute, matching pink eyes that were big, she often reminded him of Mikey when he look at her. He smiled…it really was them. Before you think other wise, all of these girls were spoken for, 3 of the 'married' and the smallest one believe she had a fiancé with a boy named Hades. And besides he loved April, so their relationship was purely sister/brother relationship. He smirk as he then jump down the fire escape before crossing the street. He ran up the fire escape before he was then near the edge. He would just have to stand up right for his head to be seen. He look to see he was right next to Nula, she sat there, looking shy as she watch with a smile on her face. He grin, he always wonder what it would be like to scare her, he never really got the chance before. So he waited until he was right behind her, seeing her shell turned to him. Their shells were so small they could wear regular girl close without it leaving that much of a ridicules looking hunch on their backs. He lifted a hand, and then gently push her on her shell, causing her to then almost stumble forward. Since Nula had not been expect that she gasp before let out a high pitch scream.

"AHHH" She then jump nearly a mile away from her seat, turning around while almost slipping to see who that was.

"Nula, what's wrong?" came a fearful question from La as she 'skated' closer to her fearful sister.

"Something touch me!" She said, Nula was easily startled as well.

"Who?" Aurora ask, looking as if she would go one a killing rage any second.

"What's wrong?" Persy then ask, skating closer to her sisters, seeing what they were freaking out about.

"I think some one snuck up on Nula" La said, turning to the edge where her sister was just sitting. "Who's ever there, show yourself, now" she demanded, making sure her voice did not sound friendly. Slowly, she saw olive color 3 fingered hands rise from behind the edge, the turtle kept going higher until they gasp when they saw who it was.

Donnie now stood before them, his hands in the air. But when he saw their shock faces, he then grab the edge and gracefully climb onto the building, now standing carefully on the ice.

"Hey guys," he greeted, as if he had just saw them yesterday…..well, he kind of did. But it was through Skype, and that isn't the same as meeting some one face to face. Persy was the first to react.

"DONNIE!" she exclaim, then she run/skated over to him. Donnie smiled as Persy then tackled him in a hug. As well as her 8 year old size body would allow her.

"Hi, Persy" he said gleefully as he was about to been down to give her a proper first hug, but La then came at him and hug him. Her arms wrap around him as she hug the living daylight outs of him.

"Oh Donnie! Its so great to finally met you – face to face" she exclaim, he smiled as he then tried his best to hug her back. Then he felt a second turtle hugging them, he could tell it was Nula, a smile on her face.

"I'll get you back for that, jerk" she said, referring to the momentarily embarrassing surprise. Donnie grin as La and Persy giggled. And finally came Aurora who came before also giving him a hug.

"It's so great to meet you Donnie," she admitted, they all then pulled back to look at him.

"So how's it going?" La ask, smile on her skeleton like face, Donnie smiled back.

"Not bad…..how's your son?" he ask, yes, La had a child with her husband, and his name was Vincent. Or Vinnie for short….he was named in honor of Venus. He look down at the sad thought of his little sister. La then cringe, also remembering the horrible day that Venus died, but she shook her head. Now was not the time to think of the sad things. Then every one turned to Nula as something began to beep. She then pulled out a nice black phone case as she then look at it, she frown greatly.

"Oh no, its time to go guys" she said, every one then let out a loud 'awwwwwwwwwwwww' in sadness, even Donnie. Then they all turned to him, Persy pulled back a little.

"Sorry Donnie but we have to go, we promise mom to be back soon" she said, Donnie sigh but nodded in understand meant. He never met their mother face to face, not even on Skype. But he did know she was a turtless (female turtle) and that…..she had a certain relationship with his father, he almost grin at that. He loved being the only one who knew that about their father. Of course he kept it to himself, he enjoyed having secret friends like this. It was so nice, and they all loved their little (or big) brother, and he all loved all over them as well. But he was still sad at hearing that, he had just got here.

"Hey how about this?' Nula said, a smile on her dark colored face. "Why don't you come over to our house tomorrow, your brothers are going to be there." She said, every one almost laugh. They all knew about Raph and Mikey's relationship with the family. The girls knew the guys kept it a secret since they also found a rush of having secret siblings…well they weren't a secret and they had no idea that they were all hanging out. Donnie grin at the thought. He knew why Persy wanted to keep it a secret. She had this crazy habit of always having a camera with her and always video taping some memorable or embarrassing pictures of peoples expression. And the thought of having that shock look caught on film from almost all the boys in their family was the greatest thing in the world.

"Sure" Donnie said, a grin on his face. All of the girls smiled.

"that would be so cool" Persy said "I can show you my lab, my room, my swimming pool, my brothers and nephews and everything" she exclaim happily. The girls nodded, also wanting to do similar things that Persy had in mind, Donnie could remember the lost time he felt happiness he hadn't truly felt in a while. Being so different from his brothers he felt so alone, but with Persy and the others he felt so excepted. Don't get him wrong he loved his brothers and couldn't live without them, but he also had a feeling meeting his sisters made him feel like he had friends. Friends that would realize the amazing things he could use with his mind, they were all impress with anything to do with technology. Since they hadn't known it all their life like he had, they could truly understand and be amazed by him, especially Persy. With that he smiled as Persy had gotten a piece of paper and was writing the address with the time to show up as well on it. She gave it to him as he happily took it. Nula frown at her phone.

"Sorry guys but we have to move, like, 2 seconds ago" she said, every one rolled their eyes.

"Alright we're going" Persy said, but then she turned around and did her best to hug him. He smiled as this time he had room to kneel down and hug her back. After that he pulled away to see the other 3 happy sisters. He then received a individual hug from all of them as they said fare well…..Donnie smiled as he saw them go. The 3 older sister began to jump building to building….but Persy had a different way of moving. She took a deep breath as she then closed her eyes. Donnie didn't even blink an eye as a path of ice then was made before her. It stretch from this building to the other. She then jump on it, since she was the only one actually wearing skates as she then jump up, and began to skate the path she kept making stretching to all the buildings. He knew the ones she already made would be melted by tomorrow. He knew how she did that, it was magic…..and at first he had been in denial there was any such thing as magic. But after about 3 years of learning about it, he had except it and simply not like to think about it. Not that he hated it, it was just hard for a scientist to except it, but he did. But he didn't mind…as long as science was still of importance to this world he was completely fine about it. He then gave another gentle smile as he then look down at the paper….he could not wait until tomorrow, at 10 o'clock….he would so be there.

ANOTHER CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'LL WRITE MORE SOON AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. UNTIL THEN I'LL WRITE LATER AND PLEASE REVIEW AND AS ALWAYS.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
